Riddles in the Dark
by Cindersoot
Summary: Its about a transferstudent and her experiences at Hogwarts.
1. The Train Ride to Hogwarts

Riddles in the Dark Chapter 1 ~ New Schools are no fun  
  
Elizabeth glanced around the crowed platform, full of friends reuniting, and families saying good-by to loved ones that were heading off to their first year at Hogwarts. I wish I were one of them, instead of some 15 year old transfer student who doesn't belong at this school. She though bitterly to herself.  
It seemed as if it had only been a day ago when she had been told by her aunt Victoria that she would not be returning to Drumstrang. In reality it had been about a week ago.  
  
~ Flash Back ~  
"Lizzy Darling, I know your mum would have wanted this so I am only doing what she would have wanted." Her aunt begged as Elizabeth sat in her locked room.  
"I am sure auntie, she also wanted to die, didn't she?" came Elizabeth's reply through the door.  
"ELIZABETH! What on earth are you talking about she didn't want to die!"  
"Sarcasm aunt. It was to prove a point, I have no intention of going to Hogwarts."  
"Well you had better make it an intention or there will be, well lets just put it this way, you can stay in your room the whole week till its time to leave, I will buy your things. But knowing you are at least a quarter fairy, you won't last long in there."  
"I won't will I? Is that a challenge?" asked Elizabeth.  
"Yes dear, you stay in your room for the whole week and you won't have to go to Hogwarts. But before you agree listen to my rules. One: no help from Vaishnava in any way, Two: no going out under any circumstances, even for food, and three: you have to do homework while up there for both schools."  
"I agree, but can I please use Vaishnava?" Asked Elizabeth, knowing all would go the way she wanted if she could use her pet snakes help. "Can I at least talk to Vaishnava?"  
"Not in my hearing! Its not natural you know, I would be concerned if only I didn't already know it ran in the family and that you can talk to any animal. Do we have a deal."  
"Yes, but I still think it would be better if Vaishnava could help."  
"No, no and NO! See you later on i6n the week. I bet you will want some human company after talking to a snake all week long." ~ End of Flash Back ~  
  
Elizabeth laughed to herself, recalling the way she had reacted when she had finally came out of her room on the sixth day of the bet.just the way any red head would, as her aunt had said. Elizabeth in fact was not a red head, she had curly raven hair. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts and boarded the train. She looked for an empty compartment and was surprised to find one near the back of the train. In Drumstrang she and her friends would have been the first to get seats in the back to practice spells on each other and whatever else they could find without being caught. Things sure are different now. She thought to herself as she sat down. Before long she had fallen asleep, not hearing the group of three that had entered. Elizabeth awoke to the sound of laughter. "Harry you wouldn't! You open that girl's bag and you will be thoroughly cursed, you never know, she might be our next DA teacher!" wailed Hermione. "Come off it Hermione, its not like she will know. Harry said he heard something hissing in there." Elizabeth sat bolt up right, glaring at them. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her usually blue eyes flashing red. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked up shocked. "We didn't know you were awake." Came Ron's truthful reply. "He's right you know." Said Harry. " Before we continue this debate further, I would like to know her name, I mean your name." Came Hermione's answer. Elizabeth looked them over, noting their red and gold ties and pins. She slowly bent down and took out Vaishnava. "Are you all apart of a gang or something?" Harry and Hermione started laughing. "Are we apart of a gang? Are you mental, these are the house colors." Asked Harry, who then started eyeing the snake. "Harry, what's a gang?" whispered Ron, causing Hermione to laugh harder and Elizabeth just kept sitting, looking lost. " Harry, right? Perhaps I should explain, this is my first year at Hogwarts and I seem to be at loss, house colors?" Elizabeth asked. Ron gaped at her. "You are a first year? What did you do to be held back so long?" "Your name is Ron, right? I wasn't held back, for your information, I was attending Drumstrang. I am a fifth year." "That's nice to know, what's your name? You seem to know ours." Asked Hermione. "I'm Elizabeth. The houses please?" The three some then proceed to explain the house system to Elizabeth. It took her a while to understand what it was all about and why the school was like this, but once Elizabeth got it down she didn't find it odd. "Drumstrang should start doing this! It would make life so much easier to get onto a real team. We have to form our own quidditch teams and let me tell you any one can play, no matter how bad they are."  
"Drumstrang does this? I though that all schools were.MALFOY!" yelled Ron in mid-sentence to the boy who had just entered.  
"Since when did a Weasley start hanging around models?" sneered Draco looking Elizabeth up and down.  
Elizabeth instantly looked at Hermione, "Is he talking about you?" she asked, grinning evilly.  
Draco looked Elizabeth up and down again, "No I was not talking about her. Who might you be? I thought I knew all the 5th years, Gryffindors or not."  
Elizabeth smiled at him giving him another one of her evil grins, from her experiences at Drumstrang boys usually were attracted to her, but she wasn't really expecting it from anyone at Hogwarts. I guess all boys must be similar when it comes to whom they are attracted to. " I'm not on a house team yet, I am a transfer student from Drumstrang."  
This seemed to heighten her in Draco's eyes. "You are from Drumstrang?! I was going to go to that school. They have the best DA system in the country, maybe in Europe. Here we only have mudbloods learning."  
"Is that so? As I recalled the Potter line and the Weasley line are both pure bloods, but what would I know?"  
" Well, I hope to see you join Slytherin." He said as he swept out of the compartment, ignoring her last comment.  
After he left there was complete silence from within. It was like this till the train came to a slow stop. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel excited. It wasn't her first time at Hogwarts, she had come with Drumstrang during the Twizard cup only as a helper but she had still been able to see the school.  
She got off the train and instantly felt at loss. Elizabeth had no idea on which group to follow. Harry, Ron and Hermione were less than civil to her after seeing her talking to Draco and they didn't offer any help as to where she could go. "Riddle!" shouted a deep voice from behind her. Elizabeth turned around to see Hagrid.  
"Am I to go with you?" she asked.  
"Yup. All first years follow me, or in yur case all new students. We has never had them before."  
"As I could see." She answered coldly, not liking the way the giant was eyeing her.  
"Ye wouldn't happen to be related to Tom Riddle, now would you?" He asked after a moment of silence between the two.  
"Who?" she asked, not remembering the name ever being mentioned by her aunt or in any family albums.  
"Nothing, I jut thought, oh never mind, lets get ye on a boat."  
Before long Elizabeth found herself seated on a boat between to very scared kids. They seemed to jump at every wave and at her every movement. She got quite annoyed with this about half way across the lake. When they did finally reach the entrance they were greeted by an old cat like witch called Professor McGonagall.  
"Miss Riddle," she said not looking at the other students, "you will stay and be sorted like all the other students here, but after the feast you are to report to your the head of your house for testing on were you should be. We are prepared to give you mixed classes with multiple years so that you will constantly be challenged," she said. She then turned to the rest of the kids in the hall, "Welcome to Hogwarts, before you take your seats you all shall be sorted into your houses in a sorting ceremony. Please wait here."  
Elizabeth watched as she left thinking only about what she could do to calm the rest of the students around her before getting a headache or cursing one of them. 


	2. Sorting

To distract herself from killing off the other students who were working themselves into a nervous frenzy Elizabeth practiced silencing spells on the students around her.  
"Look at Brad! Why is he moving his mouth but not making any noises?" screeched a short blond next to her.  
Maybe because he currently is cursed for getting on my nerves. I couldn't bear to hear him ask how to kill a hat monster one more time! She though to herself as she watched the drama unfold.  
"I don't know Mary, maybe we should leave Brad alone for a little bit and then every thing will be ok?" said the boy next to the blond.  
"I don't know.that can't be a good thing for him. Should we ask that girl the teacher was talking to?" answered the blond, whose name was Mary.  
Elizabeth smiled contentedly to herself, what more could she ask for but to be stuck in a room full of panicking eleven-year-olds. She stopped when she realized that the blond and her friend were now approaching her.  
"Excuse me.doyouhappentoknowwhathashappenedtoourfriend?" asked the boy.  
"I wish I could help, but I haven't the faintest idea as to what you said." Elizabeth answered in a regretful tone.  
"Don't mind Roger, he's just shy, especially since you are so much older than he is and really pretty too. I'm Mary by the way. Our friend Brad can't talk, and we don't have a clue as of what to do for him." Started Mary.  
"I can fix that if you want, but why would I want to do that? He will only be like the rest of the kids here."  
"I wonder what house she will be in.maybe Slytherin." Muttered Roger darkly to Mary.  
"I heard that Roger, if you would like, I can silence you as well. I don't take to sarcasm." Elizabeth remarked sweetly, batting her large blue eyes at them. Roger and Marry looked at her with horror filled eyes.  
"You wouldn't!" challenged Mary.  
Luckily for Roger, Mary, and Brad (who didn't really have much to say about anything, but was still wondering how to kill a hat monster), Professor McGonagall reentered the room. "Follow me students, single filed line, Elizabeth you go to the end for you shall go after all the first years." With that Professor McGonagall swept out the room with a bunch of students following her. They entered the great hall of Hogwarts, all with looks of disbelief on their faces. "My brother told me all about this! It's all done by magic and the ceiling changes with the weather!" squealed the girl in front of Elizabeth. To this Elizabeth just rolled her eyes heavenward in annoyance.  
All the students stood proceed to stand behind a stool with an ancient old hat on it. Elizabeth barely looked twice at it. That is until it started its poem.  
Being pretty 'tis not my game  
For you can never judge all that you see  
Today I shall make you, what you have yet to be  
You might just be a Gryffindor,  
Daring, brave and bold  
Saving us all from the present,  
But what of the past?  
Or you just might be a Hufflepuff,  
Who do every thing they are told  
Showing us the fruit of toils yet untold  
Beware of Slytherin,  
Where the cunning never ends  
For there lurks a power, that can cause us all to bend  
Last is Ravenclaw,  
Of wit and mind  
They shall be the leaders of our kind  
Fear not you future till all is said and done  
For right now your only task is  
To put me on  
After the hat had finished its speech, the great hall erupted with cheers. Professor McGonagall then proceeded to read off the list of names. Mary, Brad, and Roger all ended up in Hufflepuff. "Zacafaris, Catherine"  
"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat as the last of the first years placed it upon her head.  
"Ridd-"  
"Now I have an announcement before we proceed to the last student," interrupted Professor Dumbledore "I would like you all to welcome our newest student from Drumstrang. She shall starting her fifth year here, and I want you all to make her welcome. You may now proceed Professor McGonagall."  
"Riddle, Elizabeth."  
Elizabeth walked confidently to the sorting hat and placed it on her head, ignoring the shocked looks on Harry Potter and Ron Weasley's faces. "Humm," started a small voice in her head, "you are a tough one. Lets see you seem to be too much like your father for my liking, always a bossy chap you know, well lets see I believe I shall place you in anything but Slytherin."  
"Why on earth would you do that, if you make me a Hufflepuff I shall personally do suicide." Came Elizabeth's fierce answer, well as fierce as a thought can be anyway.  
"Well aren't you polite. I guess there is no other place to put you in besides SLYTHERIN!"  
Elizabeth smiled and glided to the Slytherin table, which was greeting her with large cheers. Looking for a place to sit she found one near the middle of the table where a platinum blond girl was sitting. As soon as she sat down the girl began talking to her.  
"Hello, my name is Emma Ackona, of course I already know your name, its Elizabeth. I am sure you and I will become very close!"  
"I don't mean to be rude, but can you slow down and answer a few questions for me?" asked Elizabeth feeling rather shocked by Emma's forward approach.  
"I doubt she could." Came the voice of Draco from across the table.  
Elizabeth's face brightened with recognition. "Oh well then, do you think you could answer my questions then? Or would that be to big of a challenge for you, Master Pureblood?" She asked frowning at him for no apparent reason.  
"That is a task that I think that I would be the only one capable of doing, unless you want Potter to do it for you."  
"Quite right I should ask him, he would be much politer than you are currently being. Just think I was always taught the Malfoy's had class too. You are a major disappointment." She retorted teasingly.  
Draco sneered not understanding what she was saying only knowing that he was being insulted. "Potter could never do anything better than me. Only a girl infatuated with him could say such a thing."  
"Since I know no such girl I guess I shall never hear of him doing anything greater than you or of you doing anything greater than him. But to prove it you might as well help me out or I shall resume my one-sided conversation with Emma." Emma blushed at hearing her name.  
"Fine then Riddle, ask away." Stated Draco, confused by the girl in front of him who didn't seem the least bit intimidated by their conversation or him. In fact to Draco it seemed as if Elizabeth were thoroughly enjoying herself.  
"Well for starters I would like to know who the head of the house it."  
"That my lady is Professor Snape. My father says that he is to be the next headmaster of Hogwarts if all goes his way." Replied Draco pleased that he knew more than she did.  
"I can't help but wondering if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Now that I know one Malfoy I wonder about the sanity of the others." Was Elizabeth's remark that was accompanied with an evil smile.  
"NO ONE talks to a Malfoy that way." Yelled Draco standing up  
"No one but a Riddle does at least." She retorted innocently.  
Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Elizabeth. "Want to say that again?" he asked.  
"Well I see no reason to if you didn't hear me the first time. Oh, and here is a little helpful fact, a teacher is heading this way and I don't think having a wand pointed at the new student will look very good."  
Draco slowly lowered his wand and sat back down. There has never been anyone in the world that has infuriated me this much in my life!! Draco thought to himself while eyeing her.  
"Mister Malfoy, how nice to see that you are welcoming our new student in such a friendly way. 10 points for Slytherin. I hate to inform you that I will have to remove her from your company till tomorrow or maybe you will catch her in the common room. Miss. Riddle please follow me." came the sarcastic voice of Professor Snape.  
Elizabeth promptly stood up and followed Professor Snape to his office.  
  
~ Meanwhile at the Gryffindor Table ~  
"Harry did you hear that! Elizabeth Riddle is what that girl's name is. Wasn't that the last name of Voldemort before he turned evil?" asked Ron as he watched the slim figure of Elizabeth walk to the Slytherin table.  
"Yes Ron it was. I didn't even notice she never said her last name." Came Harry's reply.  
"Well, I don't know about you, but that snake in her lap was enough to distract anyone. Did you see how it seemed to be talking to her?" asked Hermione.  
"They weren't talking to each other, or else I would I have heard them." Harry's said confidently, pausing he added, "and I am the only one at the school who can talk to snakes."  
"That we know of." Remarked Hermione watching the slytherine table.  
"Well she certainly does seem to be making friends fast. Look at Draco! I wish I knew what she just said to him. He looks like he has just swallowed frogs!" Ron shouted gleefully.  
"Right Ron, you can talk, especially after being the one who threw up slugs!" laughed Harry as Hermione joined in with.  
"Little brother what is so funny?" asked Fred, turning away from George.  
"Check out (out burst of laughter) Draco's face!"  
"Um, Ron he seems to be pointing a wand at the new fifth year. I just don't understand you little brother." Said George shaking his head, acting sad. "I hate to think that I am related to him." He muttered to Fred, loud enough for Ron to hear him.  
Ron turned beat red. "Well he wasn't doing that when I looked." He muttered into his chest.  
"Come off it Ron, she just left with Snape." Whispered Hermione.  
"What's that girl's name, she is heavenly." Sighed Fred watching Elizabeth walk away.  
"Her name is Elizabeth Riddle, numbskull, and a Slytherin, which is enough to make any one run." Came George's polite remark. "Well Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and I will turn in now want to come with us?"  
"Sure, know the pass word?" asked Ron  
"Sure do little brother, why would you ever doubt us?"  
The five some got up and left the table, heading up to Gryffindor tower. 


	3. Finding the Common Room

Note from the Author (ME(): I don't own anything from Harry Potter its all JK Rowling. Oh, I also wanted to say that I really have no idea where this is going so if it does get a little to weird/random/or you are unable to follow say something! Oh, sorry the chapters are so short but my computer does weird things if I do them any bigger than ten pages. (Clearing of throat) Reviews are good too, I wouldn't mind getting one.  
  
~ Back to Elizabeth ~  
"Miss Riddle I will be needing you to take O.W.L.s so that we have the right idea as to were to put you. Knowing that you come from a school with a very high emphasis on the Dark Arts I'm assuming you are well above the levels of our 5th years here." Snape began softly as he tapped his thumbs on his desk.  
"Yes Professor. I believe you are right. I also have a lot of experience with potions and the care of certain animals." She replied absently as she played with Vaishnava.  
"Miss Riddle, I am sure you are no where near as advanced as my students are in potions, don't even try to get on my good side like that." Sneered Snape, wondering why any girl would want a pet snake, let alone play with it.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. It has been a rather long day for me."  
  
"I can tell. Well to make life easier on all of us, I am referring to the staff not you, I will have you follow the normal fifth year schedule and the teachers can move to another class if they feel it is needed."  
"Yes Professor."  
"You may go now."  
Elizabeth got up to leave but had second thoughts, "Um, where do I go?" she asked sliding Vaishnava into her bag.  
"Do I look like a guide? Go find someone from your house, don't expect them to be to nice, 5th years usually know more about their common room than 1st years!" He answered spitefully, not liking the girl already. Her eyes unnerve me, and that snake reminds me too much of him. Was the thought that kept running though his mind as he watched her glare at him as she turned to go.  
After leaving the office Elizabeth promptly took a left, than a right, then another right, then another left. Stopping in front of a huge wooden doors she looked about, wondering which direction she should try next. Instead of going to the left or right she turned around and opened the door behind her.  
The room inside was utterly empty except for a single desk with a glass orb on it. Elizabeth walked towards it slowly, as if she were under a trance. Little alarms were going off in her head, telling her to run, but something inside of her knew she needed to look into the glass ball. When she finally made it to the desk a chair pulled out for her to sit on it. Without hesitating she sat down and gazed. The ball seemed to be filled with a green smoke that slowly parted. Inside of it was a small house. Leaning closer Elizabeth noted that people were moving frantically inside of the house, which suddenly seemed to be getting bigger, in fact she was now the size of the people and she could look though the window. "Quickly Victoria, when he finds out I shan't stand a chance!" cried a blond haired woman with bright blue eyes. "Catherine what am I to do, fairy magic can't save us now," asked a younger version of her aunt. "Take the baby and hide! Go to our people, father will understand." "Catherine, he will not. I know father." started Victoria "WE haven't time for debate. Go now, his followers will have told him by now. For god's sake, save her if not me." Wailed the woman frantically as she shoved a sleeping baby into her aunt's arms and her aunt out the front door. Victoria shank as she was pushed and developed wings. "Catherine I will not." Elizabeth didn't hear the rest or see if for a thick green smoke surrounded her and with a jerk she found herself sitting back at the desk, and the glass ball was no where in sight. Sighing she walked out of the room, thinking only of what she had seen, not really caring where she walked. This was no different than the dreams she frequently had. In fact she began to feel the familiar drain that so often accompanied her dreams.  
"You are losst Lizzy, like ussual. You sshould have sshown that man you are not to be pusshed about" Hissed Vaishnava, pocking her black head out of Elizabeth's bag.  
"I am not lost, and Vaishnava what did I tell you about talking to me?" Elizabeth retorted, glaring at the snake.  
"I am not to talk to you unlesss it is a dire emergency or you talk to me firsst." Vaishnava replied huffily.  
"Ok, then lets keep it - Hello Draco, would you mind helping me?" she broke off, spotting the platinum hair of Draco and the bulky shapes of two other boys behind him that she didn't know.  
He stared at her and Vaishnava's head not knowing what to say his first instinct was to run. But Malfoy's never run from people, especially new people. Anyway she might kill me with that snake if I don't, was his reasoning. "Yea, what do you want?" he asked, attempting to sneer at the snake.  
He was rewarded with a genuine smile from Elizabeth. " You are right about Vaishnava, she is in a bad mood and would probably attempt to kill you, she definitely will if you keep glaring at her. But that really doesn't matter at the moment cause you are going to help me, I want you to take me to the common room, if that isn't asking to much."  
Draco's mouth dropped open, " You can read thoughts?" he asked in awe, which was shortly replaced with dread. Now I will have to be nice.  
"Only once in a while, I haven't perfected the art, anyway most people instantly think Vaishnava is only out to get them. Which is utterly pointless, she has better things to do with her time."  
"Vaishnava is your snake's name?" asked Goyle slowly.  
"No it's her name." Crabbe corrected.  
"No, it's the snakes, she said."  
Noticing Elizabeth's attention had been drawn from him Draco said, "Oh, did I mention this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. Boys, this is Elizabeth, and her snake Vaishnava. Now quit with the arguing."  
The two boys stopped long enough to listen to Draco. They then continued on with their debate till Elizabeth, growing tired of their thick conversation and only wanting to retire punched Goyle in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Draco's pale face went a shade paler, "Never thought of that being an effective way of getting someone quite but it works." He muttered solemnly.  
Elizabeth burst out laughing. "Well if I wanted to watch a battle of wits take place, I would have just insulted you, but I really don't want anything more that a place to sleep."  
Draco, getting the hint had Crabbe help Goyle up led the way. He then briskly started walking the way Elizabeth had came. Figures, I have a knack for going the wrong way. She thought to herself. After climbing down a set of stairs and taking a couple of seeming random turns in the cold dungeons they stopped in font of a gargoyle statue.  
"Purebloods."  
The foursome walked into the hole that had appeared where the statue had once stood. Elizabeth looked around the common room haughtily. It was better than she had expected it to be. The whole room had a greenish hue to it and there were velvet green couches scattered about the room and huge puffy chairs as well, mainly near the fireplace with snakes entwined around it. The walls were of a darker green than the rest of the room with boarders of silver around the wall and the floor was of some type of black stone.  
As soon as Elizabeth had taken in her surroundings Emma pounced her upon. "Oh! I thought you would never come! I have been telling all the girls about you and they can't wait to meet you," she cried in a lower tone she whispered, "how on earth did you get Draco Malfoy of all people to take you here?"  
"I asked him to, why?" she asked, confused. Looking past Emma she saw Draco disappear down a set of stairs on the other side of the room with his two bodyguards.  
"Tell you when we get to our dorm." With that Emma took hold of Elizabeth's hand and led her down five sets of stairs. "Here we are!" she called cheerfully into the room.  
Elizabeth felt like she had entered the heaven of perky girls. She was instantly pulled into the massive room filled with ten four poster beds. The one closest to the end of the room had her trunk and some green and silver garments.  
"What was Drumstrang like?" asked a brunet with dark brown eyes.  
"How were the boys? Better than the ones you have seen here?" asked another.  
"Do you play Quidditch? Are you good? Will you try out with me?" asked yet another.  
"I am so happy you are here!" cried another at the top of her lungs.  
Elizabeth felt lost, for she didn't have a clue whom to answer first. "Can you all just tell me your names first thing in the morning? I am really tired and I really want to go to bed," she asked exasperated, only wanting to go to bed.  
"Sure thing! But first let me make introductions, and then the sacred rule of Slytherins." Emma said soothingly.  
"That short girl with the brown hair and eyes is Jane. The one next to her is Pansy, Draco's girl friend, and the tall one sitting on my bed with the blond hair is Margret, but we call her Maggie. The other one on my bed, with the dirty blond hair is Lucy. Then there is Lara, Hannah, Slyra, and Aria. Now for the rule, it is essential that no Slytherin goes out with a Gryffindor and it is also a rule that we are never civil to them when a teacher is present. Got that?"  
Elizabeth wearily nodded her head, only wanting to go to sleep.  
"Good!" squealed Pansy as she flopped into her bed. All the others followed suit, including Elizabeth, who dreamt a dreamless dream with vague cries in the darkness of her mind. 


	4. Fun in the Morning

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters or Harry Potter. Thank you so much for the reviews it really made my day. (A lot of things do, but it made me really happy) Ok, well I thought I would warn all of you that all the Slytherins (except for Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle) have different names cause I am too lazy to go and find some Slytherin 5th year names. And I can't remember what Pansy looked like so I shall make her look whatever way I feel like making her. Is she a blond? Oh, and I am not following the 5th books events, so forget about what you read for Harry's real fifth year. (Unless you are like me and you can't remember what is true and what is false in Harry Potter due to reading fanfiction all the time) HAPPY HOLIDAYS! TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS!  
  
When Elizabeth awoke she felt confused. Not remembering last night's events she poked her head outside of the drawn curtains of her bed. The first thing she saw was a painted picture of a snake.  
"Now I remember, I'm at Hogwarts". She muttered to herself not noticing the girl watching her.  
"Get dressed and go to the common room. We can talk without waking the others." Said the girl watching Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth jumped saying. "Oh, I didn't see you there. " Elizabeth then pulled out one of her many black robes, put it on and pulled her hair back into a bun, which was the only thing it would stay in without frizzing out.  
"Most people don't. Come on lets go." She said as she stood up at walked out the door. Elizabeth followed trying to remember what her name was. They walked up the five sets of stairs in silence. When they reached the top Elizabeth noticed the common room was almost empty.  
"What time is it?" she asked  
"Oh somewhere around 4ish. Not many people in our house are early risers so I usually have the common room to myself. By the way I'm Hannah."  
  
"Hello Hannah, I'm Elizabeth, if your didn't remember."  
"Well it wouldn't matter if I did. So how do you like Hogwarts? Must be a big change from Drumstrang."  
"I can't really say, I have been at Hogwarts for almost 24 hours and Drumstrang 4 years, I think I need at least a week to form an opinion. I mean know one has even mentioned Quidditch tryouts if there are any." Elizabeth said scornfully.  
Hannah smiled, " I can help you there! I have been trying to get onto the team for three years! But apparently they have problems with girls being on the team."  
"Well that is going to change. What positions are open?"  
"Keeper, and a Beater." Promptly answered Hannah.  
"No seekers?"  
"Draco got that position with a donation of brooms. We are the fastest team in the school, except we always loose to Gryffindor. Draco has some problems finding the snich before Harry. You can say that that is going to happen again this year, it always happens. Gryffindor always wins now. But before Harry came it was Slytherin, or so Snape tells us over and over again."  
"What are you trying out for?"  
"Beater, I don't know why but it feels so good to hit things. Its like therapy for when I get angry."  
Elizabeth gave Hannah a funny look. "You sound abusive to me, I had best try out for keeper. Who's my competition? Anyone with really good talent I should worry about?"  
"No one really, we never have had a good keeper, they rely on the beaters to keep people away."  
"Good, I wish seeker where open, that's what I always played at Drumstrang. We only lost one game the whole time I was there, and that was to Victor, who cheated by having one of his friends "accidentally" break our keepers arm. Even with that we only lost by 10 points. I guess he was worried about losing to a minor team." Elizabeth remarked smiling with the memory. She had hated Victor with a passion while he was at Drumstrang because he had tried to make her life a living hell. Thankfully Elizabeth had succeeded it making his last year at Drumstrang "memorable".  
Hannah's mouth was hanging open, "You played Victor? You must be good, it would be really good if D-- "  
"Good morning Draco! We were just talking about you." Cried Elizabeth, interrupting Hannah, to the blond haired figure across the room. Draco in response made a rather rude gesture. "Not a morning person is he?" commented Elizabeth.  
Hannah stared at her. "Thank you so much, I don't know what would of happened if he had heard what I was about to say." She gushed.  
"Nothing to it, what else was I to do, watch you make a fool of yourself in front of a Quidditch player who would be the key to getting you on the team? Let's see when are Quidditch tryouts by the way?"  
"Today, after our last class."  
"What might our classes be for today? I love to know what I am doing, but I think Snape has other plans for me. Such as letting me run around the school with the 1st years trying to find my classes." She added bitterly.  
"Well we won't let that happen to you. Let's see our first class is potions with Snape and the Gryffindors and the second is Hebology with Ravenclaw, then DA with our newest teacher Professor Pranther with Hufflepuff. Then we have Transfiguration with Gryffindors again! Oh, did I mention lunch is somewhere between all of these classes?"  
"Well, I shall just have to follow you around all day, don't even try to tell me anymore about classes."  
"Well is the Riddle confused?" sneered a voice behind her. "Has the Dragon lost its fire?" she answered back coldly. "Um, hi Draco, you are up early." Tried Hannah, not really understanding why they greeted each other that way. Maybe it's a new form of greeting people by comparing the other person to something. She consoled herself.  
Draco glared at Hannah then turned back to Elizabeth. "Interested in Quidditch? No girl will get on the team while I am on it."  
"Oh, but there is already is one Draco, how could you have overlooked her?"  
  
"There is not, I know all the members on the Slytherin team."  
  
"How thick can you get? I was referring to you, to one who is to scared to catch a snich when Potter is round."  
  
Hannah started to giggle at that but stopped when she saw Draco's eyes flash. Hannah had seen Draco mad many times and she didn't want to be the one the anger was directed at. Come to think of it she thought that she should have warned Elizabeth about that.  
  
Draco's eyes flashed. Elizabeth is doing it to me again! I won't let her have the satisfaction of seeing me mad! He thought to himself, not understanding why she was able to not recognize his superiority. "I want to see you at Quidditch tryouts, and if you are as good as you say you are then I might consent to your joining." This took Draco by surprise, he had meant to put her in her place, not to be nice.  
Elizabeth frowned not grasping why he had had a sudden change of attitude but she deiced that she didn't want him to stay that way, "Oh, do you need some girl support? Hannah can provide some on the Quidditch team too."  
Hannah blushed at being mentioned in their dialog. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing to be in it or not. According to her Draco and Elizabeth had been speaking gibberish since Draco had greeted them. Her blush receded when she saw Draco look her up and down and seemed to recognize her.  
"You have tried out before haven't you? Wanted to be a beater?" he asked, a note of kindness was in his voice.  
"Umm, yea, I did." She answered looking to Elizabeth for support.  
"Seems as if your friend is easily intimidated. Has she seen your snake yet?" He asked, sitting across from them.  
"No, I didn't want to freak out the whole dorm within five minutes of entering it. I mean even you were a little freaked about it."  
"I was not." He said in a calm voice, while thinking Malfoys' never show their fear to anyone.  
"You forget Draco, that they never show their fear unless talking to a Riddle." She answered coldly, watching Draco's face turn pink. Turning from him to Hannah she said, "Would you mind keeping the prince company while I go get my bag and Vaishnava, I don't want her to wake up and scare the rest of the girls." Not waiting for an answer Elizabeth stood up and walked to the girls' dorm, leaving Hannah and Draco in an uncomfortable silence.  
"So how do you know Riddle?" he asked Hannah casually after a couple of long minutes.  
"Well considering I just met her yesterday when we were introduced I would say that I know her from school."  
"Do you know anything else about her?" Draco asked hoping to get a better picture of what Elizabeth's family was like or what Elizabeth in general was like, for it wasn't every day her was insulted by someone. Draco rather liked it too. At first he hadn't had any idea as of how to react to insults directed at him, unless they were from Potter, and Potter did not have a very good imagination. There was also the fact that Elizabeth didn't seem to mind that she was talking to a Malfoy, most people he talked to were like Hannah, and acted as if they couldn't talk. Or they would just agree with everything that he said, like Pansy, and then make out with him. Pansy's motto with him was less talk, more lip.  
Hannah meanwhile was trying to come up with an answer to Draco's question. Whenever she was around him she felt scared and only wanted to run away, but thanks to Elizabeth she was stuck sitting with him. Both looked up when they heard footsteps and they both felt relieved for a moment.  
"Where is Vaishnava?" Asked Draco when Elizabeth had come close enough.  
"Hunting."  
Hannah jumped. "Hunting! What if it kills something, like me?"  
"Well Hannah the last time I looked you weren't a small rodent like creature that Vaishnava likes to eat, so calm down, she'll be back in a couple of minutes then we can get breakfast, if one of you two will be kind enough to show me." As she finished she glared at Draco who was laughing. "Need I say anything about you and your thoughts of late?"  
Draco looked up. "What are you talking about?"  
Elizabeth flashed him an evil grin. "Pansy and Draco are having trouble communicating aren't they?"  
"I thought you said that you couldn't do it when you wanted to!" shouted Draco, his face turning a deep shade of pink.  
"I lied. Vaishnava hope you had a good breakfast." She cooed as she saw her snake coming towards them.  
Hannah shrieked and stood up on the chair. "Get it away! Elizabeth get it away!"  
"Hannah, stop that this instant, unless you want to wake the whole house." Scolded Elizabeth as she scooped up Vaishnava and put her in her book bag. Draco started coughing which sounded like laughter to Hannah.  
Hannah slowly got down once she had seen the snake disappear. "How can you bear to have such a creature around you? Oh, lets go eat! "  
With that Elizabeth and Hannah left the common room and started walking to the Great Hall. Draco continued sitting, watching them leave. "How do you know where you are going?" exclaimed Elizabeth after walking up a set of stairs and ending up in a huge hallway.  
"You get used to it, and if all else fails use the new student excuse."  
"After a year of using it do you think the teachers will become suspicious?"  
"A little. Ah, here we are!"  
The first thing that caught Elizabeth's attention was the lack of people in the great hall. "What time is it now?" she asked Hannah.  
"About 5:30. They start serving at 5 o'clock so we are good."  
"I bet we are the only ones who were crazy enough to get up early. I wish I was a late sleeper, but I never can sleep past seven. Classes start at eight right?"  
"Yup, hey we aren't the only ones here! There are some Gryffindors that we are not to talk to, and a couple of first years by the looks of it at the Hufflepuff table."  
"Let's not talk to them, I just want to eat." Cried Elizabeth, exaggerating how she felt, for she recognized the Hufflepuffs as the ones she had been talking to before the sorting.  
"Sure thing boss." Said Hannah, finding that she liked Elizabeth better when she wasn't talking to Draco.  
The two girls proceeded to stuff themselves at the Slytherin table talking of trivial things. Neither of them noticed the constant stares they were getting from the Gryffindor table, until a bunch of Gryffindors came over to them. Turning around to look at them Elizabeth said, "Do the Gryffindors have the same rules about not talking to Slytherins?"  
""Why do you ask that? OH! Just ignore what they say to you and the chances are that they won't even talk to us."  
Elizabeth and Hannah ate in silence until Elizabeth was tapped on the shoulder. Turning around to see who it was she glared. "What do you want?" she asked forgetting that she was supposed to ignore them.  
Harry stopped in his tracks. He had meant to ask her about her last name but seeing her glare stopped him. "I was, I was, I was."  
"Yes you were what?" Asked Elizabeth coldly.  
"Are you or are you not Elizabeth Riddle?" Asked Hermione who had appeared behind Harry, who was still saying "I was" repeatedly.  
"Well the last time I talked to you three I recall saying I was and since nothing has happened last night that would cause me to change my name then I would assume that I am still Elizabeth Riddle."  
"Elizabeth the rule." Muttered Hannah.  
Ron stared at her. "Turning Slytherin already? You were a perfectly normal girl on the train. What did they do to you?"  
Elizabeth raised her left eyebrow. "Well first they put me in a train with people who were perfectly willing to talk to me until Draco showed up. Then they locked me in a room with a bunch of crazy 1st years and then they make me drink the blood of a human from the scared chalice of meanness during the ritual of cleaning the common room of mudbloods." She said sarcastically.  
Harry's fist balled up, ready to strike at her and Hermione bit her lip. "Well sorry to have disturbed you." Ron muttered, while grinding his teeth. All three of them walked away.  
Elizabeth turned to Hannah. "I feel as though I have done something much worse than insult them." She commented in a mournful voice.  
"Nothing more than what you should of. I wonder what they wanted? I don't think Potter and his gang usually walk up to our table willingly." Elizabeth and Hannah continued to eat their breakfast in silence.  
  
~ Meanwhile with Harry, Ron and Hermione ~  
  
"I can't believe we just did that!" Harry yelled as he pounded his fist on the red velvet chairs of the Gryffindor common room.  
"Don't take anything she said to heart Hermione, she probably knew you were from a non-magic family and wanted to make you feel bad." Commented Ron who was looking Hermione's face, which hadn't changed since their conversation with Elizabeth.  
"No Ron, she wouldn't know about my birth so soon or anything else about me, I mean she just got here a day ago. The last we looked she wasn't very chummy with Malfoy so he wouldn't have told her, its not something that comes up in everyday conversations." Sighed Hermione, who was in a state of shock. Elizabeth Riddle had seemed like a decent person on the train, but she now was ranking with Malfoy on her favorite person's list.  
Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong then?" he asked her sincerely.  
"When she said that she had been of the train with nice people till Draco showed up I felt horrible. I know we were a little silent on the train but I didn't realize that she would take it to heart."  
"I think we made a good choice in not talking to her, I mean anyone who talks to Draco in a civilized tone can go to hell." Stated Ron, looking as thought he was ready to go out and kill anyone who would hurt Hermione's feelings.  
"Well if that isn't the nicest thing I ever heard." Hermione replied bitterly, "I'm going to the library and getting some research on Tom Riddle. I mean we would all know if Voldemort had a daughter, the press would have a field day with that."  
"What if he had a daughter in secret?" asked Harry  
"Well she would be in more danger that you." Answered Hermione  
"Maybe Voldemort doesn't know about her." Ron said, thinking that his idea was pretty smart.  
"Right Ron, I don't have a daughter, she only has my last name and some of my qualities, and she carries around a snake. The girls can't possibly be my daughter, must be Hagrid's daughter." Came the sarcastic reply of Hermione.  
"I thought it was a good idea, I mean." started Ron only to be interrupted by Harry.  
"She could be Hagrid's daughter."  
"What on Earth gave you that idea, I mean she isn't all the way human, but she defiantly isn't a quarter giant!" shouted Hermione.  
"No all the way human?" asked Harry and Ron in unison.  
"Well, I'm not sure about that, but she doesn't like it. How many people do you know that are her height and have that small of feet."  
"WHAT WERE YOU LOOKING AT HER FEET FOR?" Yelled Ron, "Hermione is there something you aren't telling us?" To himself he was thinking, this is to perfect, I have a crush on a girl who happens to check out other girls!  
"Ron what on Earth are you talking about? I was looking at her feet because while she was sleeping her feet were by my chair, such as on my chair, such as her feet were resting on my book. You know some people lie down when they sleep, do you?"  
Ron turned a deep shade of red, "Sorry, they way you said it sounded weird, that's all." Harry meanwhile was laughing so hard that he was crying behind them.  
Hermione gave both of them an irritated glance. "Well I think she has small feet, and it Getting to Know Fairies by Lockheart it states that fairies often interbreed with humans to keep their race alive. A sign of the mixing of bloods is the development of small feet with a taller person, or very large shoulder blades that may sometimes have a bump were the wings of a fairy would be."  
" Hermione if you haven't learned by now the Lockheart was a prat then you never will." Ron stated with a look of shock of hearing Lockheart mentioned.  
"Get over it Ron, Lockheart might have been a prat but that doesn't mean his information is false." Said Hermione over her shoulder as she walked out of the common room, and headed to the library. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me such a long time to write more but I figured no one was reading my sorry since I hadn't gotten reviews for the last couple of chapters, that I posted a while ago.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they are all JK Rowling's **************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Elizabeth and Hannah finished their breakfast just as the other students began to eat theirs'. "I don't know about you but I am going to the library." Said Hannah to Elizabeth as she saw Draco approaching. Hannah wanted to get away from the prat as soon as possible.  
  
Elizabeth didn't seem to notice where Hannah was looking when she said this. "Sure thing Hannah, I need to find out where things are anyway."  
  
Elizabeth and Hannah walked up a couple of flights of stairs before coming to the library. Once inside they walked over to a deserted corner only to find Hermione. Hermione looked up startled and instantly began to shove her book and notes underneath all of her papers. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and pulled the book away from Hermione.  
  
"Why are you reading up on fairies for?" She asked in her cold voice. Hannah egged away, knowing from previous experience with Slytherins that Elizabeth was not happy.  
  
"I wanted to know more about fairy folk and their kin. Did you know that they have half bloods, just like wizards do?" asked Hermione. Hannah closed her eyes and walked over to another side of the library.  
  
"One conversation with a Gryffindor is enough for me, and I could go without talking to Draco to." She muttered to Elizabeth as she left.  
  
Elizabeth smiled as she watched Hannah retreat. That girl has no nerve, she thought to herself to Hermione she said, "Hermione, I never knew that. What else have you learned?"  
  
Hermione looked up at Elizabeth's strained smile. "You are one aren't you?" she asked softly.  
  
"What?" asked Elizabeth, remembering how her aunt had told her to keep her background secret. She had been told all her life that she was part fairy of course but no one who wasn't related to her would know that. Her aunt had mentioned something about the headmaster wanting it kept a secret, so Elizabeth naturally thought to keep it that way.  
  
"I mean no offense if you aren't, just that you have such small feet and an out of worldly look." she trailed off looking at Elizabeth who was now holding her wand near Hermione's head.  
  
"I'm not going to erase your memory, " she whispered, "I don't want to screw around with some ones memories if you catch my drift. Instead you just won't be able to talk about me without feeling like dying."  
  
Hermione tried to move but couldn't. Serves me right for messing with a Slytherin, she thought to herself. She listened in dismay as Elizabeth started chanting in a low voice. Even better, not even using wizard magic, she thought to herself once again, before feeling a slight buzz in her head.  
  
Elizabeth smiled her evil smile and skipped away to find Hannah.  
  
Hannah meanwhile had been browsing the shelves wondering what was going on with the one person she had started to make friend with. She began to wonder if there was more to Elizabeth than meets the eye. "I shall just have to work on finding out," she muttered aloud to herself.  
  
"Find out what?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
Hannah looked up to the books she had been browsing. Muggle Crafts. "I was just saying I should work on finding out how to knit. Mother is a pro and she does it by hand."  
  
Elizabeth looked down, " I have often been told by my aunt that my mother couldn't do anything to save her life. Not even cook."  
  
"You don't have a mother?"  
  
"She died a while back, while I was one or younger. Nothing much more to say. What's our first class again?"  
  
***Author's Note*** HEHEHEHEHE attack of the evil Mary Sue! I would italicize for thoughts but doesn't work when I upload onto Fan Fiction, any ideas as of how to do it. 


End file.
